


You Don't Know Jack!

by LilyAnson



Series: Challenges.  Some drabbles, some not so much. [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Jack, Complete AU, Gen, Toddler Jack, Uncle Gabe, bad words, curse words, established sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: In a complete AU where Jack started as a baby the boys, all of them, try to raise him to the best of their abilities.  What happens when Jack uses language a child shouldn't?  (prompt fill)





	You Don't Know Jack!

“Well fuck,” Jack stated loudly.

Sam’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Jack!” Sam exclaimed. “Where did you learn that word?” he demanded.

“Uncle Gabe,” Jack exclaimed happily. 

He held up the broken toy and cocked his head. The action made him look so much like the aforementioned angel that Sam had to suppress the urge to smile at it. This wasn’t something to be taken lightly. If Jack said something like that at his daycare they could face a level of scrutiny that could potentially put them all in trouble. 

“That is not a word polite young boys use,” Sam scolded gently.

“What word?” Dean asked, entering the room.

Sam turned to his brother. ‘Fuck’ he mouthed. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Gabe!” Dean shouted.

Jack clapped happily while Sam stared horrified. “No!” he shouted. Gabriel popped into the living area of the bunker within seconds. ‘Fuck’ Sam thought. “It’s fine, we’re good,” he tried to reassure his angel.

“He doesn’t like the word fuck,” Jack stated matter-of-factly.

Sam dropped his head and scrunched his eyes closed. 

“I can most definitely assure you he actually-”

“That’s enough!” Sam shouted in a desperate attempt to stop Gabriel from speaking.

“Right,” Dean interrupted. “How about I take the kiddo to the garage and we get back to the T-Bird we were working on?”

“Please,” Sam stated gratefully. 

“Right, looks like it’s you and me kiddo. Wanna go help?”

“My car,” Jack exclaimed happily.

“Later. You have to be at least twelve before you drive,” Dean informed him.

“Fifteen!” Sam insisted.

Dean rolled his eyes. “You weren’t fifteen Sammy.”

Sam opened his mouth to argue but Gabriel pressed his index finger against his lips before he could speak. “Later. There’s plenty of time to argue. For now why don’t we use this time to do something a little more fun,” he said with a wink.

Heaven help him Sam’s resolved waivered. There was time to argue this later. They did have years after all, didn’t they? “Fine,” he finally agreed. “But you watch your language around him from now on,” Sam insisted. 

Gabriel gave another suggestive wink before sauntering off in the direction of their room.


End file.
